


I come alive when I hear your voice

by claveldelaire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Louis, Doctor Harry, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: AU. Louis es un ángel vagando por los pasillos de un hospital. Harry es el único que puede verlo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía ganas de escribir algo hacía tiempo, so, terminé haciendo esto. Me acordé de aquel fic en que ellos son literalmente estrellas.  
> El título es de _Hey Angel_ de 1D solo porque puedo.  
>  Tengo tablet nueva, así que tal vez escriba más seguido ahora.  
> Espero que les guste.  
> Los kudos y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y son alimento para el alma.

Era como despertarse de un sueño. En un momento todo era negro y de pronto había mucha luz.

Demasiada luz, tanta luz que le dolían los ojos.

Veía todo borroso, como a través del ojo de un pez.

La luz era blanca, las paredes eran blancas, el piso era blanco.

Un dolor terrible le atravesó la cabeza, de arriba hacia abajo, justo detrás de la frente. El dolor lo tomó tan por sorpresa que se tambaleó y tuvo que apoyar una mano en la pared.

Una persona al final del pasillo se acercaba corriendo.

Louis se tapó los ojos con la mano que tenía libre, esas luces necesitaban atenuarse de inmediato.  
Otra puntada volvió a atravesarle el cráneo, y esta vez dobló su cuerpo por la mitad. Apoyó la mano en la rodilla. Estaba vestido de blanco. Le dolían los ojos. El dolor infernal de cabeza se había ido tan pronto como lo había sorprendido.

La persona estaba cada vez más cerca, aunque parecía que hacía horas que estaba corriendo hacia él.  
Otra puntada desgarradora lo atacó, y esa vez perdió total control de su cuerpo, desplomándose de costado contra la pared.

No podía llorar, sentía que estaba seco por dentro.

La persona había llegado. Louis no podía distinguir lo que decía. Hablaba en otro idioma. Hablaba como en un sueño. Hablaba como habla la voz de la consciencia. Sonaba lejano, pero lejano en el tiempo, como si le hablara desde muchos años atrás.

Lo tomó por las axilas y se recargó  todo su peso en el pecho. Louis no podía hablar, sentía que vomitaría si abría la boca. Pero a la vez se sentía tan seco y vacío que no creía ser capaz de expulsar algo.  
Resopló  por la nariz y cerró los ojos. La persona lo arrastraba. Louis se sintió seguro. No podrían llevarlo a un lugar peor que ese.

Lo recostaron sobre una cama. Era dura y no hacía nada para mitigar su dolor. Sentía que ya no le quedaba piel, que era solo huesos.

Le tomó casi todas las fuerzas que tenía colocarse en posición fetal.

Las manos del extraño tocaron su frente. Era una presencia cálida, aunque Louis sabía que él estaba helado.

Las manos del extraño estaban en las suyas.

Louis abrió los ojos. Casi no había luz allí. Removió la cabeza y miró hacia arriba.

Conocía al extraño. Lo había conocido en un sueño. En un sueño dentro de otro sueño, tal vez.

Ya no había manos en las suyas. Ya no había extraño ante él. Pero Louis lo sentía cerca. Lo sentía detrás. Tocándole las alas, pero no le importó, porque sus alas no podían romperse.

Un silbido intermitente inundó el lugar.  Louis quería llorar pero no podía.

El extraño le colocó algo debajo de la piel del brazo.

El extraño le acariciaba el pelo. Lo miraba a los ojos, y Louis había conocido a ese extraño alguna vez.

Ese extraño había sido parte de él alguna vez. El corazón del extraño había sido suyo alguna vez, y su corazón había latido al compás del del extraño también.

El extraño se había sentado a su lado. Le sostenía una mano, y Louis podía ver que lloraba.

El extraño era blanco, pero también era verde.

Y ahora Louis podía entender lo que decía. Y repetía su nombre una y otra vez.

Louis. Louis. Louis. Hasta quedarse dormido sin soltarle la mano.

Y ahora Louis sabía que el nombre del extraño era Harry, y lo dijo.

Harry. Harry. Harry.

  
~~~

  
Era como despertarse de un sueño. Era despertarse de un sueño. Era despertarse. Era revivir una vez, una de las mil maneras en que Louis se había ido.

**Author's Note:**

> Terminé con dolor de estómago por escribir esto.


End file.
